Conventional electron physics based semiconductor device technology has been reaching physical limitations in terms of semiconductor structure layer thicknesses and semiconductor structure separation distances that are used in fabricating conventional semiconductor devices. Thus, a need has recently evolved for alternative technical approaches that may be used to augment or replace conventional semiconductor device technology to assure that continued advances in information technology may be realized in the absence of advances in conventional semiconductor device technology.
One particular alternative technology approach that may be used to augment or replace conventional semiconductor device technology uses optoelectronic devices rather than conventional semiconductor devices. Optoelectronic devices fundamentally provide for potentially higher signal processing speeds and signal propagation speeds in comparison with conventional semiconductor devices. In addition, optoelectronic devices and optoelectronic structures that are used within optoelectronic circuits often provide for multiple simultaneous parallel signal processing characteristics and multiple simultaneous parallel signal transmission characteristics.
In conjunction with optoelectronic devices as replacements for conventional electron physics based semiconductor devices, there also exists a need for optical waveguide structures to replace metallic interconnect structures that are typically used to interconnect conventional semiconductor devices. Desirably, such optical waveguide structures will include adequate isolation to secure optimal performance and minimized cross-talk with respect to adjacent optical waveguide structures or other further separated optical waveguide structures.
Thus, desirable are optical waveguide structures and methods for efficiently fabricating those optical waveguide structures, to provide for enhanced operation of optoelectronic devices within advanced optoelectronic circuits.